Mobian Idol
by Baddest Bytch in the World
Summary: try mixing me, american idol, sonic the hedgehog, and some spare time time and this is what it all eqcuals out to be. aubmit ur wierd or cool littel pepoples and votes and whatever
1. Chapter 1

Mobian Idol crappie one

Intercom- and heres your host, Sarah Kilm!!!

Crowd: (cheers uncontrollably)

Sarah: Hola and this is-

Crowd: Mobian Idol

(theme music plays)

Sarah: ( walking outside on a random rooftop) here at Mobian idol we want to make dreams come true, maybe yours. Today we have come to visit a very familiar place to people all over the country. Welcome to Station Square!

(cut to scene of Mobians cheering and doing talents)

Sarah: well now that we know are consistence are in a good mood lets see how are judges are.

(cuts to scene of shadow the hedgehog being interviewed)

Sarah: so how do you think this season of Mobian Idol is going to go?

Shadow: (sighs) why do I care?

Sarah: because your getting paid highly

Shadow: why do I care?

Sarah: WHAT THE HELL JUST ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION!

Shadow: (scared) oh umm I think its gonna be a good season this year. Lots of young talent.

(cuts to scene of Amy rose being interviewed)

Sarah: what are your thoughts about this years show?

Amy: well I think that were gonna have a good passionate year.

Sarah: oh really what makes you think that

Amy: ( looking kind of drunk) hehe no reasons

Sarah: ooooohhh kayyyyyyyy.

(cuts to scene of Sonic the Hedgehog being inter viewed)

Sarah: what are you goals for this year?

Sonic: (smirking) getting your number

Sarah: ( looks at him dumbfounded) I meant about the show smart one

Sonic: oh ya uhh to get it through all the peoples who suck at singing heads we highly disliked them

Sarah: Oh well your oh so kind

Sonic: I'll say the same about you if I can get a nine digit number from you

Sarah: not gonna happen big boy

Crowd: ( cheers and receives death glare from sonic)

Sarah: well shouldn't we get this show o the road?

Amy: isn't that fro the next chapter right now were just supposed to explain things right

Sarah: whos the host of this show, me not you

Shadow: (smirks at Sarah) amys right ya know

Sarah: (smiles) ya I know I was getting to that. Well anyways here are the rules

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-3RULES:]-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

1, read that^^^^

2, after you have read that^ send in an OC and a song that you want them to sing in front of the judges.(if you could in clued the artist of the song that would be appreciated just to make things more clear.)

3, P.S. do not be angry if I decide to not give you OC a golden ticket

4, you may send in more than one OC but pleas limit one per chapter.

5, I will except guest judges but don't be upset if the one I pick isn't yours. Only one per chapter

6,after chapter 5 I will be taking in votes for who will continue to the next round.

7, I will be taking OC contestants for the first 5 chapters only.

8, if you have entered in an OC who had made it thought you need to give me the song you would like them to sing in the next round.

9, if you fail to give me there next song I will pick the song myself if you do not like the song I pick that's to bad.

10, Sarah Kilm will be needing a co host. Feel free to enter one in if I don't get any I'm not using one and im only excepting co hosts until the next chapter witch I'll try to get up in 1-2 weeks or so.

Sarah: well there ya have it goin us next week for the first real show of Mobian Idol.

Shadow: are you going to tell them?

Sarah: huh? Oh ya! Just in case ya hadn't figured it out yet, shadow's Simon, Amy's Paula, and sonic can I guess be Randy.

Sonic: ok the only time I ever say _dawg_ is if im asking for a chili dog.

(drum sounds in background)

Crowd: booooo ( throws random things at sonic)

Sonic: aghh! Fine! Ah, ok I'll do it! Sheesh fans theses days ( covers head with hand to stop objects)

Sarah: well we'll see you next week on-

Everyone in the building except for shadow: Mobius Idol!

* * *

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS EXCEPT SARAH WHO I WILL BE GETTING PICTURE OF SOON HOPEFULLY.**

**R&R PLEASSS!!!! :p **

if u wanna guarantee your oc of getting through copy this in ur request,:]-8-lll=

Hawaiian lady.


	2. season premier

**Sorry it was sooo late I tried to post it up and I accidentally deleted al of it ): so I had to re-write all of it. I promise it wouldn't happen ever again3 soorrrryyy again **

* * *

Season premiere

Theme music plays

Sarah appears on camera.

Sarah: welcome to New York city!

(view goes out and show an image of part of new york city and the statue of liberty.)

People waiting outside: (cheers and waves sings and whatnot over the place)

Sarah: this is Mobian Idol

Cuts to judges sitting down in their room thingger.

Sarah: well better get this show on the road lets see are first contestant

Cuts to clip of a large polar bear.

Sarah: so how are you feeling about meeting are judges today.

Bear: ha im as nervous as all bloody get out.

Sarah: well go knock um dead.

Bear: (smiles and nods. Walks into door)

Sonic: hello what your name

Bear: bear. Bear white

Amy: (chuckles)

Shadow: hmm and what's brought you here to day

Bear: I wanna be the next Mobian idol

Shadow: I see so what are you going to sing to us today

Bear: man in the mirror

Sonic: ok lets here this

Bear: (sing horribly badly, just think of the worst singer u have every herd and he's worse than that) im looking for… a woman in the wallet. Im asking her to changed my ways. La la la l couldn't get any better. If u want to make the world a better place. Take a look in the mirror and make the CHANGEEEEEE

Shadow: (dies from horribly music)

Amy: (thinks of something positive to say)

Sonic: (laughing because shadow dies.)

Bear: how did I do

Sonic: your horrible

Amy: I liked the ending. Ya know when it ended. It just filled the room with peace

Shadow: (falls out of chair and wakes up) damn I just had the worst dream! There was this big polar bear and he was singing. (shutters) (see's bear) and he looked exactly like that guy!

Bear: so is that yes

Sonic: SECURITY this guy killed shadow and gave him an absolutely horrible traumatizing nightmare.

Security: ya sonic what ya needing ( security is Algondo The black bear, Erik the wolf, and Jay the lion.)

Sonic: take him away

Security: (takes bear away)

OUT SIDE

Sarah: uhhhh what happed?

Jay: he killed shadow with his bad singing

Sarah: (sighs) ok dude when I said knock um dead I wasn't serious

Algondo: well we'll teach him a lesson

Sarah: is shadow ok

Erik: ya he's just a little traumatized

Sarah: so you mean kinda dunk acting

All: (sweat drops) oh god

BACK INSIDE

Sonic: uhh amy is shadow gonna be ok

Amy: ya he's just gonna act kinda drunk until the next performance as long as there good.

Sonic and Amy: Oh god

BACK OUT SIDE

Sarah: well lets hope that are next contestant will bring shadows nerves down.

(cuts to scene of a fox with Sarah)

Sarah: so how do you think the judges wil like you

Topaz: (shrugs) I think I'll be fine

Sarah: well good to know we have optimistic people.

Topaz: (nods and walks in)

Sonic: heyy whats your name

Topaz: topaz the fox

Amy: pretty name what bring you hear today

Topaz: I don't know I want to be the next Mobian Idol

Shadow: on your mark get set go! ( closes his eyes and holds down his ears tightly)

Topaz : (looks at shadow) ohhhh kayyy???

Amy: um ya just sing now

Topaz: ( sings really good) Sun down, Friday night, Uptown city lights, Here I go start it out, I like, Dressed up out the door So damn ready for one night maybe more, I like, I like, With strobe light hot corse dirty minds When you cross my way, I like, I like,

Amy: (raises hand) thanks you

Sonic: I think you did really good

Shadow: pretty voice, pretty voice

Sonic: damn guess he's not cured yet

Amy: I like him better this way.

Sonic: weirdooo. Oh ya anyways I give you a yes

Amy: I say yes x 8

Shadow: pretty voice YAY. (jumps up on table and starts dancing) she's going to Hollywood, she's going to Hollywood!

Sonic: can we pleas sue that fucking polar bear.

Amy: temper temper.

Sonic: anyways, congratulations you've made it to Hollywood.

Topaz: (get all happy and takes a golden ticket) thank you so much! ( walks out)

Sarah: soooo.

Topaz: I got a golden ticket. Im going to Hollywood!

Sarah: congratulations! How was it in there/

Topaz: shadow might need some help

Sarah : awww damn it! (goes in room with a shoot)

2 minutes later

Sarah: (comes out) k now that's taken care of lets bring in are next contestant.

(cuts to scene with a dark gray hedgehog with a bunch of kids)

Sarah: oh I see you have a fan club.

Bekah: mhmm

Sarah: uhh ok well go nock um dea- go put on a great performance

Bekah: I will ( walks in door) (appears in room)

Amy: hello what's your name

Bekah: Bekah, Bekah the hedgehog… whats going on with shadow?

Everyone looks at shadow who is duck taped to a chair.

Amy: how did we miss that

Shadow: ok im fine now as long as I never see another polar bear EVER again.

Sonic: all in favor of keeping him tied up say I

Everyone except shadow : I

Sonic: all opposed

Shadow: I

Bekah: can I just sing now

Amy: ya go a head.

Bekah: (sing medium) Miss independent Miss self-sufficient Miss keep your distance, mmmm Miss unafraid Miss out of my way Miss don't let a man interfere, no Miss on her own Miss almost grown Miss never let a man help her off her throne So, by keeping her heart protected She'll never, ever feel rejected

Sonic: (puts his hand up)

Amy: wow I think that you did really good

Shadow: it was a good performance, I say yes

Amy: I say yes

Sonic: ehh, I don't think so. It wasn't that great

Bekah: you wanna bet

Amy: ohh sonic she's got you countered

Sonic: (shrugs) I just don't think your all that great

Bekah: how about you try to sing it better.

Shadow: oh pleas no. I don't want to die for like the 5th time.

Sonic: ok listen woman. My final answer is no!

Bekah: (glares at him)

Sonic: (all of a sudden is wet) oh my god! Get it off me ( stars licking himself) how ironic im licking myself to get dry.)

Bekah: you said yes right

Sonic: (crying. Nods) ya three yeses your going to Hollywood.

Bekah: Thanks you so much! ( grabes ticket and runs out the door)

Sarah: ok little person pull my hair one more time-

Little person 2: ur pretty

Sarah: awww thanks you little person 2

Little person 1: (pulls Sarah's hair)

Sarah: what the heck stop it!

Little person 3: you suck

Sarah: heyy Bekah how was it?

Bekah: (walks through door) good and im going to Hollywood!!!

Little people 1,2,3 ect: YAY (hug Bekah)

Sarah: ( pats Bekah on the back) congrats (thinks: little pricks)

Bekah: (glares at sarah) call the pricks again and im gonna kill you.

Sarah: (backs away) oh ha well see you next time. Next contestant pleas.

Cuts to a scene of a light purple bat

Sarah: hey what your name

Bat: glitter! Hey do you have a baseball bat by any chance

Sarah: uhhhhhhhhh I don't know maybe… why…

Glitter: to hit people with when I win

Sarah: oh ya here (gives glitter baseball bat)

Glitter : thanks (walks in)

Shadow: hey what your name

Glitter: (get all starry) g-glitter

Sonic: hey what what are you gonna sing to us

Glitter: blah blah blah by ker$ah

Shadow: ok lets here it

Glitter: (sing extraordinarily good) Coming out your mouth with your blah blah zip your lips like a padlock and meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox.I don't really care where you live at just turn around boy and let me hit 't be a little bitch with your chit chat just show me where your dicks at.

Amy: (raises hand) uhh ya that's good for me

Shadow: I think that was very good I give you a yes

Sonic: same here I give ya a yes

Amy; uhh ya sure u get a yes…

Glitter: what now! (pulls out a bat and kills sonic and amy)

Shadow: (get scared and tries to hide)

Glitter: nope im a fan of your so u can live just now u don't have to live with them.

Shadow: your cool im letting you through every time!

Glitter: pleas im talented to get though my self.

Shadow: mhmm got a point there

Glitter (runs out to go kill more people with her bat)

Sarah: (see glitter run out and hit people with her bat)well I guess she made it

Glitter : TAKE THAT SHUCKA

Sarah: well considering that all the other people are dead I guess this is the end of the show

????: hey don't forget me!!!

Sarah: huh what? Oh ya you. Ya everyone my cousin called me and wants me to make ryan here the co-host.

Ryan: hi people watching this.

Sarah: mhmm he's a dumbass.

Ryan: bitch (sticks middle finger up)

Sarah: well see you next week on

Everyone how is cool in the world : Mobian idol!!!!

(theme music plays and the screen fades out)

Commercial guy : up next Mobian target, then fox 25 news at 10:00.

* * *

**Hahaha kinda weird I know!!!! (: but that's the way I like it! Again, realy sorry for the wait pleas keep reviewing!!! don't 4 get you can send in new people as well as your old peoples status**

**OH I almost 4got!!! The ryan dude really does exist so feel bad for me cuz he is annoying, and I think he'll be a lion… idk lions are annoying I guess…… well R&R :P laterss **


End file.
